Forbidden Love
by Akira Sato
Summary: For several years Naruto has been a prisoner of Akatsuki. What happens when an old love finds his way back into his heart? Will he be able to escape Akatsuki's grasp? and just who is the father of his baby? ON HOLD!
1. The Cell

Chapter one

The Cell

Here, there was no happily ever after, no prince charming, and of course, no fairy godmother. No, here, in this dead and depressing stone cell, there was only me and a couple hungry rats. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that minute and pulled at the rusty chains around my wrists. My vain hopes still lingered that they would break away from the wall and release me. Usually by now I would be screaming or talking to myself but, I couldn't. My throat was too hoarse to even make the slightest sound of pain. The daily beatings I get have been getting worse. "I guess things aren't going so great" I managed to whisper out, closing my eyes to rest.

"That's right brat. Things aren't going as planned." I knew that voice. It was Sasori here to leave my small piece of bread and dirty well water like he does every day. "But that's what you're here for. You make things just that much better for people."

"Like hell I do. And my name is Naruto!" I hated it when he called me brat. "I'm just here as your punching bag and sex slave." I hated using that term but I had to face the truth sooner or later. "Just let me go," I argue pulling at the chains "I don't belong here anyway! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maybe not to you but you know too much about us now, we couldn't let you go if we wanted to." He knelt down in front of me. Instinctively I pull back as far as I can go. It's no use, he pushes up my shirt sleeve and pulls out the needle "you've broken every memory jutsu we use on you. " He places it against my skin "Now there's nothing we can do but keep you here."

I hiss and try to yank my arm away "And use me. I'm a human! I don't deserve to be-"I was cut short by the needle piercing my skin. It took a moment or two for the drug to take effect. My vision went blurry and the last thing I saw before my world went black was Sasori's childlike handsome face smirking at me.

I moan softly, my eyes fluttering open. I wasn't in my cell anymore and I wasn't chained anymore. I also wasn't dressed anymore. "Hmm…?" I pull myself up. "W-where am I?" Holding my head in my hand I look down and groan. My legs were covered in blood and cum. One of the members had some fun while I was asleep.

"The living room" A voice said behind me. Turning slowly, I saw Itachi behind me reading. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." Setting aside his book he gave me a rare small smile.

I return his smile. Out of all the people here, Itachi was the sole person who didn't use me. He didn't raise a hand against me. In fact, he was the closest thing to a friend I would ever get in a place like this. "Do you know who it was this time?" I move my arms down and cover my chest.

Sighing, he got up and handed me a robe "Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara had their turn. The dose this time was stronger than usual." He took out his ponytail and combed through his hair. "Oh, and you should feel honored this time."

"Why should I feel honored to be raped?" I slip on the robe and hug myself. It always comes as a shock after I was violated. Like, I couldn't believe that this was happening to me.

"Poor choice of words on my part." He apologized "But, the leader . . ." He trailed away. I knew what he meant. It was rare indeed that Leader-Sama would even look at me let alone use me like that. "Do you need anything?" Itachi continued, putting his hair back into the ponytail.

I shook my head and slowly got to my feet "Just . . . take me back please. I want to sleep some more."

Itachi nodded and gently took my arm. He gave me his 'this will hurt' look before helping back down stairs to the cells. True to the look, every step I took was more painful than the last. My insides felt like they had been ripped apart by a blender.

"p-please," I was going to beg "I can't go anymore. I know it's weak of me but, I can't walk." Not to mention I was going to be sick at any second. I pull away from Itachi and lean against the wall. Wrapping one arm around my stomach I doubt over and give a dry heave. I smile slightly when Itachi rubbed my back.

"It is ok" He whispered. This wasn't the first time he had had to do something like this for me and I was fairly certain it wouldn't be the last.

"t-thanks" I say before giving a not-so-dry heave. I lean farther forward as I empty the contents of my stomach onto the floor. It wasn't much, mostly bile. After a couple of times of that I wipe the corners of my mouth "s-sorry . . ." I knew he was going to come back and clean up. It was my fault.

He gave a slight shake of the head and carried me the rest of the way to my cell. "You'd better get some rest" Itachi said as he reattached the chains to my wrists "We have missions all this week."

Sighing I give him a nod. Missions could mean more food for me if they went well or a harsh week of punishment if they went badly. "Thanks Itachi-san. . . . hm?" I look up when he kneels down before me.

"No need to thank me." He gave me a true smile then. I don't think anyone has ever even seen that. Truth be told, I thought this man was incapable of smiling all together. An even greater shock hits when he kisses my forehead. By the time he gets up and leaves I'm a deep red, I'm sure of it. Maybe there was no happy ending here, no fairy godmother but, it was starting to look as if I had a prince charming after all.


	2. The Bath

**Chapter two**

The Bath

Several weeks went by since the group rape attack on me and I still wasn't feeling like myself. I was tired all the time and I was hungrier more than normal. But not much else was different. Sasori still stopped by once a day to give me a small piece of bread and some dirty water.

"Don't expect any thanks from me" I growl at him as he sets the metal tray before me. "Can't you give me anything more than that too? I'm starving here!" grabbing the stale bread I shove the whole thing in my mouth, quickly downing it with the water.

"I don't have that power." Sasori said, picking up the tray. "If I did I still wouldn't give it to you brat. I don't want to wake the Kyuubi."

If looks could kill he would have been dead before he hit the floor! He knew damn well that the fox was sealed away inside. I couldn't use any of his power to break free from my prison.

After sasori leaves I sink back against the wall, my hand resting over my stomach "settle down will you. I'm not puking my guts up again." The rank smell of old vomit still hung in the air. I was given no bucket or anything to clean it up with. They told me to 'deal with it'. "Just like I have to deal with my bloody clothes, lack of nutriment . . . lack of anything needed really"

It was no use, I get on my hands and knees and up chuck the food I had just eaten. I was getting really worried at this point. Scared even, scared that I might have some deadly illness. I didn't want to die here like this. As someone's play toy.

Just as I am sitting back I see Itachi enter the cell. "Naruto," He says, coming closer to me "Come with me. Leader-Sama finally agreed to let me treat and heal you of whatever ails you." He took off my chains and offers his hand to me. I feel as if I'm taking the hand of a god. The feeling is indescribable, his soft hand against my rough and cracked one.

"I-Itachi Sama," I couldn't find the words but the tears that filled my eyes seemed to say it all. He understood what I was trying to say and, as we left the cell, he gave me another true smile.

"You'll take a bath first, then I'll examine you, and finally you'll get something real to eat." He said, pushing the bathroom door open.

I could hardly believe my ears! This was fantastic "t-thank you." I walk over to the bathtub and run the water. I strip away my clothes, gasping softly when they pull at the scabs on my arms and legs.

Hearing the door close behind me meant that I was free to relax for the first time in years. Every muscle in my body tenses as I slowly sink down into the water. It feels like liquid fire against my skin. "o-ow . . . mmm" Leaning back against the wall I let go and relax. Almost at once the dirt and blood are lifted away, "I still have to scrub."I realized. So, sadly, I pick up the bar of soap and start to scrape away the layers of dirt and dead skin. Just as I'm lathering up the soap for another go over the bar slips from my hand and lands across the room. "AH! Forget it; I don't want to leave the warmth." Time I moved onto my hair anyway. "I've always hated taking baths" I close my eyes tight as the shampoo threatened to run into them. Quickly I dunk my head under the water to rinse away the suds. After that I pull the plug and dry myself off. Standing before the mirror I was in shock. Staring back at me was the person that used to be known as Uzumaki Naruto. Spiky blond hair, blue eyes (though not as bright as they once were), and the whisker markings that I loved so much "That's . . . me?" I could hardly believe it!

"I didn't know you had blond hair." The familiar and comforting voice of Itachi said behind me "I always thought that it was brown."

I smile and turn around to him. Forgetting that I was only in a towel I give a slight shake of the head "They wouldn't let me bathe." I hoped that was all the explanation he needed because when he put his arms around me my mind was wiped clean.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you Naruto. You're still so young." He pulls me close and kisses the top of my head, causing me to blush even more. "Too young for this place."

I don't know what he's talking about. He's only a few years older than me yet he seemed to be doing just fine in this hell whole "I know but . . . I don't have a home to go back to anymore." It was just another hard sad truth that I had to accept. Like it or not this was my home now. "Itachi . . ." I lean against his chest "It's because of you that . . . that I'm able to go on living." Oh fuck! That just came from me, I SAID that. "w-what I mean is . . . I uh . . . wouldn't"

"Hush, I know what you mean." He said as he lifted my chin. He pressed his lips to mine and I knew that he really understood what I meant. The kiss takes me by surprise but I make no effort to move away. It's not a hard crash of the lips like normally but a soft gently shy kiss, like he didn't know if he really wanted it or not. I knew that I wanted it though; it was up to me to deepen the kiss to show that I wanted more of him. He got the message loud and clear, taking off my towel he cupped my member.

"Itachi, no, wait." I break the kiss "This isn't right and we both know that." I hold onto his hand and give an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Itachi" Taking a step back from him I slip on that stupid bar of soap.

What happened next I will never forget for as long as I live. I fell, pulling Itachi down with me. His hands on either side of me, both of mine on his chest, my erection grew more when he leaned down and kissed my passionately. My heart was beating so fast I was certain that it could be seen through my chest. I moan into the kiss when he rubs his hips against mine, there was only one problem. His pants were in the way! Quick as I could I unzipped him, pushing the pants down around his knees. Instinct took over then, I wrapped my legs around his hips. "I want you in me" I whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, pulling back so he could look into my eyes. With a nod from me he pushes in. I cry out in pleasure and pain, he was too big for me. He waits until I give a signal for him to go on. The pace's slow at first to give me time to adjust.

"Harder" I commanded him. Bucking my hips up, he obeys and thrusts in harder and faster than before. Each push in earned a small gasp from me, it egged him on. The small amount of blood that leaked from me was used as a lubricant.

I couldn't hold on much longer, pulling myself up close to him "A-AH! I-I can't . . . I'm gonna" too late, I cum hard onto the both of us. My orgasm triggered his and I feel his warm seed released into me. "Ooh Itachi" I kiss him again.

His hands once again on either side of me "hm...Sasuke" his eyes glazed over with pure lust. He didn't realize his mistake.

"Sasuke?" I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. Had he slept with me because I reminded him of Sasuke?

Snapping out of the daze he looked down at me "What about Sasuke?"

"You called me Sasuke, Itachi." I pull myself out from under him.

He gave me a glare that could scare death himself, he dressed himself and headed for the door. "That person is long since dead to me Naruto. _Never_ say his name again." The venom in his voice made it clear to me not to. He left the bathroom, slamming the door as he went.

"Itachi" I call after him, my hand raised, reaching out for him. Tears fill my eyes when the door slams. I couldn't believe that he had used me like the others "Itachi" I sob and hug myself. Rocking slowly on the cool floor I allow myself to break down and cry. Cry for all the suffering, all the loneliness, and most of all, I cry for the forbidden love I feel for the raven haired man.


	3. The Examination

Chapter Three

The Examination

Things turned into a mad house as the months passed. Wars broke out, missions were issued, and hardly anyone was at the base at the same time. Except for me, I was forgotten about. Even Sasori didn't stop by to give me meals anymore. Four or five days now I've gone without food, I was lucky that it was raining and that the ceiling leaked otherwise I wouldn't get any water.

Currently I was standing with my tongue out trying to catch drops of water "COME ON YOU STUPID!!!" I yelled at the chains. If they weren't there I could get the water . . . of course, if they weren't there I wouldn't be in the cell anyway. "Calm down Naruto," I tell myself "Getting angry is only going to waste even more energy." Energy, something I didn't have a lot of right now. Probably because I was getting over whatever it was that made me throw up every damn day and the lack of food.

Sasori passes by the cell just as I start up again trying to the water. "Sit the fuck down" he yells to me as I heard the sound of the well tap being turned. Yes! I was going to get something real to drink!

I notice a strange look in his eye as he comes closer with the water. "So, I want to know some things. Answer me and you'll get your water."

I try to grab it from him "FINE! . . . just give me half?"

"No can do I'm afraid." He held it just out of my reach "First thing I want to know is who has been feeding you when I'm not around?" This question made no sense to me. Couldn't he see that I was literally skin and bones?

"No one's been feeding me. I've been alone down here for days while you have been away on missions." That should be a good enough answer for even sasori. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he giving me the water like he promised? "I answered your stupid question now why don't you give me the water!?"

He handed me the dirty glass and, as I was drinking, lifted the front of my shirt "So, no one's been feeding you huh?" I flinch slightly when he flicks my stomach "you're gaining weight."

I growl and tug my shirt back down "I don't know how ok!" the truth was, I noticed I was getting heavier too. "It's nothing, and no one's feeding me." I cross my arms in a pout, my cheeks puffed out "it wouldn't kill you; you know to make some effort to get me something to eat."

"It wouldn't kill you to shut up either." Sasori retaliated. I close my eyes when he pulls out the needle. I knew what was coming and I didn't try to fight it. My mind just slowly slips into darkness as the drug takes effect.

There was no pain this time when I wake up. At least, none where I thought I should feel pain. I keep my eyes closed tight; the light would only make my throbbing headache worse.

"What are we going to do about this mess!?" I hear sasori say. His voice holds more panic than usual.

"How the fuck should I know? I know damn well that it's not mine…I think" That was Hidan, what was he screaming about now?

"Well why don't we do a blood test and find out for sure hm?" Deidara's odd habit made it oh too clear who was talking. But a blood test for what, I wonder.

"Calm down Deidara, Hidan, Sasori." My heart skips a beat. That was Sir Leader talking. It must be something important if he came all this way. "We can't have a blood test. It would draw too much attention to our current . . . predicament. We have no choice men; he's going to keep it. Whoever it belongs to will have a hand in raising it, teaching it the way of Akatsuki."

My stomach did a sort of odd summersault, what were they talking about? 'Keep it' they said 'raise it' . . . but what? The Kyuubi? Well that wasn't too hard to do considering that I had done it for the past seventeen years or so.

"Even so," Leader interrupted the chatter once more "This child no doubt belongs to one of us here. Once he or she is born and is old enough we will determine the father on disguising characteristics.

Child?! Oh no, they kidnapped someone else, a pregnant someone else!! I couldn't just leave her here! My eyes shot up and I screamed "that's enough! You let her go right now! I don't know what you sickos are planning but to get someone pregnant just . . . just to use them in some" I shook my head, I couldn't continue.

No one seemed to notice my outburst. They just kept talking amongst themselves. Hidan swearing, sasori running his hand through his hair, deidara's odd speech habit and leader's piercing glare. Nothing made sense anymore. "Why do you need me here if you're talking about this woman? Shouldn't she be the one-"

Leader's glare turned onto me "there is no woman." Hidan snickered something about konan "if you do not understand the own going ons of your body," he sighed deeply "this is unusual even for me. Hidan, do you care to do the honors?"

I turn my attention to the silver haired man to his right. Almost at once he starts laughing and points at me "DUDE!! You got fuckin' knocked up!!"

My first response to this was to smirk. Then my face fell as his words took deeper root in my mind. Finally horror and panic took over. "n-no…no that can't be right, I'm a GUY! I can't be…" I couldn't be what he said. I was a boy and boys do NOT get pregnant.

"But you are nauto-kun." Deidara said. Stepping forward he lifted up my shirt. "Do you need more proof than that? If so just wait a month. You shall be able to feel it kicking by then." I looked down at the small bump. There was no mistaking it.

"No, I don't need proof." I hung my head in defeat. I wanted to know who had done this to me yet at the same time I didn't. "Where's Itachi? I need to speak with Itachi."

Unfortunately I didn't get to see Itachi. The moment I spoke his name aloud I was showered with rocks, dust, and other debris from above. Coughing, I got the second greatest shock of my life. "YOU!!!?"


	4. The Battle Begins

Chapter Four

The battle begins

_"Go on and jump in. They'll just be right you know. They say you're a quitter, that you'll never make it as a shinobi." That's what I had said to him when he was there all alone, on the river bank. I remembered that I had thought about jumping into the icy waters and just ending it all too. I blamed everything on the fox sealed away inside me but I didn't even realize that I had no one but myself to blame. I tried, there's no doubt in that but, had I tried my hardest? No. So, as he stood there with red eyes and tear stained cheeks, I knew those words pierced through his darkness and stirred in him something he didn't even know he could feel. I knew he felt so much hate for me. The one who spoke that which he didn't want to hear . . . it was an indescribable feeling; my hate for him. And I knew he held just as much hate for me._

That was the first time I had spoken to Uchiha Sasuke. And as the years passed our hatred for each other grew into an unspoken friendship. I'll never admit it to him but that unspoken friendship turned into an unspoken love on my part. His pale skin and dark eyes captivated me. He never returned my feelings however, How could he? He always had the girls falling for him so how could he love a monster like me?

So now, as he looks down at me from above all I can do is stare, my eyes wide. It had been years since I had last seen this Uchiha . . . this Uchiha that is so unlike the one I knew and loved here with Akatsuki.

What do I say to him? Anything? How do you tell a guy that you once loved so much that you had forgotten him and fell in love with his brother and only remembered him because his brother had accidently called out his name during sex? Not something you wanted to say as your greeting that's for sure.

Thankfully it was Hidan who broke the awkward silence. His ever cheerful shout of "Who the fuck are you!!?" rang through the stone hallways with a lasting echo.

"He's my…little brother" Itachi's calm voice resonated from the corner. My heart gave a start when he spoke, how long had he been there without me noticing?! Warmth and relief flooding through my body seeing the handsome man once more, seeing him walk closer to me only intensified these feelings. He stopped and whispered a short conversation with Sir Leader.

"Very well then" Leader said and with a short nod to the other members they headed off in different directions. Leader back to his chambers, Sasori back to his workshop, and Deidara and Hidan headed off to do something. I didn't want to know what.

This left the three of us alone. Itachi looked up at the face of his brother, as always no emotion could be read from him. "Sasuke" He said softly.

Sasuke shook his head sending a soft shower of water down on me. It felt good against my warm skin. I gasped when he jumped down next to me and starts untying my hands

"Naruto, you okay?" he asked. How could he possibly remember me? I was a complete nobody to this man. This perfect man. "These guys haven't hut you have they? I'll kill them for touching you!" His distress seemed genuine. Like he actually cared for my well being, but before I could get any words out he jumped over me to try and land a kick on his brother.

I quickly untie my other wrist and ankles. Swinging my legs over the side of the table I watch as the fight progressed. As was customary of Itachi's fighting style, he stayed on defense. He dodged every one of Sasuke's attacks. Every punch, kick, and Jutsu, each one that would have been enough to take down a Jounin had no effect on the older Uchiha.

There was one peculiar thing about the way they were fighting. Neither of them seemed to want to bring it close to me. Around and around the room they fought, at one point I strained my neck to look up and behind me at them.

"FUCKER!!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi once again dodged his attack. "I'm no longer the weak child you left 10 years ago brother, I'm stronger, I'm faster, smarter" I saw the quick flash of a smirk and the flash of brilliant red as his blood line trait spun into action. Horror struck me when I saw my beloved Itachi got knocked back by a powerful attack. What bothered me the most is that he only landed the hit because… Itachi was looking at me?

I turn from the older Uchiha to the younger "please! Stop fighting! Just for now stop fighting." I put my hand over my stomach and bit back tears. Things were going from bad to worse to even more worse.

Itachi stood up and moved his bangs from his eyes "My apologies Uzumaki Naruto. I understand your current situation is indeed a most upsetting one." He gave a small glare to his little brother "You are still too weak Sasuke." With that he turned and started to walk away. I could have sworn that there was a very small smile before he left.

I wanted to run after him, to tell him never to leave my side again, but with my old love there I just couldn't. I hung my head unable to meet his red eyes "Sasuke…what are you doing here?"

"I was walking around when I heard yelling coming from over here, I wanted to know what it was and so I broke my way in" He explain, his voice was so soothing yet I just couldn't meet his eyes yet, even though they hand turned back to his normal cold black. "Naruto, come back with me, I want to take you away from here, I don't want you hurt anymore. . .because I. . .I. . ." I gasped softly when he put his hand on my cheek. Not from the shock of him caring but the pain. My Jaw hurt. "I just don't want to see you like this, you're so dusty and dirty I could hardly recognize you"

"Sasuke, how could you recognize me even if I were clean?" I whispered leaning more into his touch. He was so warm "How can you take me back anyway? I'm a freak, a monster; if I were to go back there I'd only be treated as such. At least here I have someone to love me and who tries to take care of me." My body however didn't agree with my words. I pulled the raven haired man into a loose hug. "And before this goes any farther I need to tell you something, something that may…no, will…change your feelings about me."

"No one in the village remembers you, you can stay with me so no one but me can ever see you, and nothing you say can change the way I feel about you, the way. . . I have always . . . felt about you" My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my head. I literally could have died happy right then and there as he put his soft velvet lips onto my dry cracked ones. When he pulled back he had me kissing air, leaning forward for more. "I love you Naruto"

This made my eyes open so I could see him. I tried to smile like I once had been able to. A smile to hide all the pain so he didn't have to worry, "I love you too Sasuke." But with those simple little words I broke down into fit of wet sobs. I hid my face in my hands "Oh but Sasuke, I can't love you. I'm in so much trouble and I just don't know what to do. How could you possibly love me when I might be carrying your brother's child?"

"Wh-what? You're pregnant?" When he put his hand on my stomach I had a feeling he wanted to kill it. I put my hand over his for a second for as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, he lifted me bridle style up onto the table and up through the opening he had made. "I love you too much to care whose child you have in you, I'm getting you out of here, I'm gonna bring you back to my home and you're going to stay with me, I'll take care of you, I'll kill anyone who come to take you back, I'll do whatever you want me to, just promise to never leave me"

Before I could get a word in edgewise he had started off towards his home. It all felt like an impossible dream that I was rescued by this handsome of a prince. The words 'I promise' resonated through my head the whole way to my new home.


	5. A New Start

Chapter Five

A new start

"Sasuke," I whined from my spot on the bathroom floor "please, could you bring me some water" After throwing up the nice meal that Sasuke had made the night before, I leaned back against the wall, my forehead resting against my knees. I thanking who ever I could think of, except Jashin, that I heard no well tap being turned but the soft turn of a faucet and the splash of water in the sink as it got colder.

"Here you go dobe" Was the first thing Sasuke said as he handed me down the glass of clear water. "You feeling okay? My offer still stands about frying the kid" I spit my mouthful of water out and glare up at him. How many times must he bug me about getting rid of it?

"NO SASUKE!! I WILL NOT LET YOU FRY THE KID!!" I quickly sipped the water, my throat still soar "It's an innocent life that hasn't done anything wrong. You kill it and you might as well kill me along with it because it is half mine." I grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve and pulled myself up, still leaning against the wall for support "And yes, I'm fine now. I just can't eat such rich foods yet. Bread, crackers, cheese, things like that until I gain a little more weight back ok?" oh it felt so good to be in charge of my body again! Eating when and what I wanted!

"I'll make sure not to let you eat anything but small things" he returned my smile with one of his own. I had a feeling that his smiles were even rarer than Itachi's. "Come on, the couch is more comfortable then the bathroom floor" I couldn't argue with him there so I let myself be walked out of the bathroom and onto the living room couch. I snuggled into the blanket he placed over me and blushed when he kissed my forehead. "I'll bring a trash can over here so you don't have to keep getting up, just relax"

And with his blessing I sank back into the softness of the couch and the warmth of the blanket "Thank you so much Sasuke. You take such good care of me…you wouldn't have to work so hard if I would just suck it up and go to a hospital." I brought my legs up, sitting crossed legged. "I love you, thank you" I whimpered as he set the small trash can at me feet. "You can watch what you want to. I don't know …" I sighed, how could I tell him that I didn't know what was on TV anymore? It used to be the one thing we would agree on; TV shows. Which were good and which were bad, we had them all down.

"I love you too, so much I do." Sasuke said softly, putting his strong arm around my shoulders. He picked the remote up off the small table "Remember this one?!" He asked excitedly pausing the TV on one of my old favorites, Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. I smiled and nodded. How could I ever forget this show? The outfits were new but it still had the same fake explosions and bad acting. Hard to believe that I used to eat this up like…well anything!

"I loved this show…mostly because you would come over to my house and watch it with me." I snuggled up close to him "how we would fight over who was better, and if the bad guys would ever really win." Thankfully I didn't feel like I would have to use the trash can so I was free to relax as much as I wanted against him. In the month that I've been living with him this is the closest I've ever felt to him it's not exactly easy to let someone in again after all that's happened.

"Hey Naruto, how bout after this is over, if you're up for it, let's take a bath together?!" I turned from the Red ranger, who was doing an epic job of losing, to Sasuke. His hand tightly on my hip made me wonder what was going through that mind of his.

"Sure, as long as all we do is bathe." I hated turning him down for the sex that he so clearly wanted. "…though I guess it wouldn't kill me if we cuddled a little bit more like we are now." I let my eyes slip closed "and Sasuke, you're hurting my hip, can you not grip so tight?"

"Oh shit!! I'm sorry, you okay, and I didn't hurt you to bad did I?" Sasuke panicked, letting go of me at once. He ran his delicate fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead "I'm so sorry, I just was thinking of the past. Come on," He turned off the TV and helped me up from the couch, "A bath will make you feel better."

"O-Ok Sasuke." How long could I keep this up? This battle in my heart between the two men I loved the most. I wished Itachi could have been there, this feeling would never have come if I could have seen his perfect face just once more. "Why don't you go get things ready? I think I need a moment to myself." I smiled and gave him a peace sign "Nothing to worry about, I just got dizzy again standing up."

"Come back when you're ready." I could hear the hurt in his voice, the tears. As soon as the bathroom door was shut I allowed the tears to fall. How could I do this to him? The one who had saved me from hell? And I STILL wanted to see Itachi! I wanted, no NEEDED, to talk to him about the thing inside me. I hid my face in my hands and whispered "Oh Itachi Sama where are you!? Why haven't you come?"

"Because I've been kept busy." I froze, my hands pressed tight over my eyes but they were open. That was Itachi's voice. Something was different but there was no mistaking it. "Naruto, Look at me."

As instructed I lifted my gaze. Standing before me was a shadowy figure of Itachi. I had seen Sir Leader use this jutsu before but never any other member "Itachi…" My heart started to swell with happiness "am I glad to see you! Or kind of see you." I added the last in a silent whisper "why are you here? You shouldn't be here, Sasuke's right in the other room!" I looked over to the bathroom door, and I smiled even more. I was so lucky to have such two strong loves.

"I know he is," Itachi said quietly "I'm here to warn you of something." This had my attention at once! "Uzumaki Naruto, they are planning to come for you. To come for the child. They are afraid that if you have it here their secrets will be discovered." He moved as if to put his hand on my shoulder but pulled back, thinking better of it "Watch your back…stay close to Sasuke. He'll take care of you."

"I know he will Itachi." I smiled and stood up "If you could see what he does for me…if you would just…" I looked down at my feet. I couldn't express my feelings for Sasuke to the man who had killed his whole family. I couldn't say anything more to him. As much as I wanted to nothing seemed of any importance "I refuse to let them take the kid." My anger and hate clear in my voice "Sorry, I just need to relax. Goodbye." I turned from the shadow figure and headed for the bathroom. I needed to be held.


	6. To The Hospital

Chapter Six

To The hospital

I closed the bathroom door behind me. My gaze fixed onto the floor "Naruto" Sasuke said, putting his hands on my cheeks "Naruto, what did Itachi want? And don't play dumb, I know he was here I heard him talking to you."

I lifted my gaze form the tiles to his doll like eyes "Oh Sasuke!!" I cried and threw myself at him. I sobbed into his chest. "How could things go so wrong? Why is this happening to me..to us!?" I dug my nails into his back as if to try and combined with his body. To be a part of his soul "They want the kid, Sasuke, they want it. They'll take me back. I don't want to go back! Don't let them take me!"

"Don't worry I'll kill them if they come near you" His jaw clenched shut, I could hear the hatred and pent up anger and something that sounded strangely of fear in his voice. "I love you Naruto, more than life it's self" That made me smile; I knew he was trying to make me feel better. "Let's take our bath. The warm water will calm your nerves."

'No Sasuke," I thought 'You'll calm my nerves.' I nodded and peeled away my clothes, a soft blush creepy into my cheeks. Since the Kyuubi was sealed away and I couldn't use his power to heal, the needle marks and some deep burses were still visible, spotting my skin with black and blue marks. I waited for him to undress before stepping into the water. This was my second bath with an Uchiha, and if we did end up making love I hoped it wasn't because I slipped on another bar of soap. "Sasuke…did you and Itachi ever…" oh how do I ask this?! I felt so embarrassed, like I was prying into a part of the past no one was ever meant to go. I'd take my chances. "Did you and Itachi ever sleep together?"

For a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer me. He stood there fuming at, what I guessed, were memories. "Yes" He said finally "The night before my clan was wiped out he…he took advantage of me. It wasn't rape, no; I had wanted it so badly for so long before then." Sasuke hit the side of the tub with a deafening clang. "I can never forgive him for what he did!! Playing with my emotions…such happiness to such sorrow and hate."

I helped him into the bath water "Sasuke, don't crack the bath tub" I smirked and punched him jokingly in the shoulder "I think you should know this though. Your brother never once hurt me when I was back there all alone. He would watch over me until any and all drugs wore off…he would feed me when Sasori forgot." I tried to smile for him "and when we finally did have sex he called out your name by mistake." I wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted me to touch him or not but I moved closer to him "he can't be all bad can he?"

"You have no idea what I've been through because of him, the pain he caused me by killing our clan, killing our family. He probably only watched out for you because he knew that I loved you, I don't know how many times I told him that I had feelings for you" His voice was cracking, he held back his tears. I opened my mouth to say something but he pulled me close, crashing his lips against mine. When he pulled back I was close enough to see the tears in his eyes perfectly "I have to know Naruto. Do you love me or Itachi more?"

Who did I love more? They were both so kind to me, so good looking, so talented. How could either of them fall for a loser like me? But then, as I lay against Sasuke's chest, a thought struck me. What if Itachi never loved me? He could have been following orders just like all the others. Tears of my own cascaded down my cheeks making small ripples in the water. "I love you more Sasuke. So much I do."

His tears of happiness finally fall "You don't know how happy that makes me." He kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands to his shoulders as his slid down to my hips. He was being so kind and letting me make the first move. I could tell he was just itching to make me hard.

I moved my hips closer to his, grinding our members together. "Let's do it." I wanted him in me so much! It wouldn't hurt I told myself. He was more my size and he would be gentle. I cupped his balls in one hand and stroked his shaft with the other. "I want to prove that I love you more than anything."

Sasuke let out one moan of longing. It made me smile knowing that I caused it. I gasped when he pushed his finger inside me and stroked my shaft. It was my turn to moan as he came closer to me "Naruto, marry me, become mine forever?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. No one has ever made such a commitment to me before!

I hugged him tightly "Yes! Yes Sasuke I will." When I moved his finger yanked at my insides causing me to moan again. A deep blush of embarrassment found its way into my cheeks as I felt myself release. "I-I guess I was excited." I whispered pulling back from the raven. But instead of seeing the thick white fluid I saw red. Blood. I was bleeding. "S-Sa-Sasuke…" I clung to him.

"Naruto…" His panic clear in his eyes and voice." Come on, you need to get to the hospital!" I watched him jump out of the water and dress. Then I suppose he dressed me too but I really wasn't there. I slipped away into a place in my mind I hadn't been for a while. The large steel gate that held the Kyuubi. When I snapped out of the fog I was laying behind a pale blue curtain.

I groaned "Sasuke" I looked to my left then to my right "Sasuke where are you!!?" I sat up, pulling at the IV line in my wrist. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Sasuke pulled back the curtain "Sorry Naruto, I guess I must have fallen asleep." He knelt down beside my bed and wiped the tears away "Don't worry; you and the baby are going to be just fine. They're running some tests now." He gripped my hand in a reassuring squeeze. "I don't know if they were more shocked to see you or to see that you were with child." I smile at his weak attempt to laugh.

I smiled happily "I don't care if you were sleeping. I'm just glad that you're back with me." I hugged him the best I could from where I was sitting. "I had a little shock of my own actually. I guess thanks to you, Kyuubi's woken up again." I pulled back from the one armed hug. "He wasn't too happy to find out about our little problem" shooting a glance down to my stomach "or I guess I should say problems"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide "What do you mean? Are you carrying twins!!?" I didn't get a chance to answer him for just as I opened my mouth to speak a blond nurse came into the room carrying a clipboard. A somber look on her face, at once I reached for Sasuke's hand as she stepped to the foot of my bed.


	7. The Good and the Bad

Chapter Seven

The Good and the Bad

"Uzumaki Naruto, 17 years of age, born October 10th, is this all correct?" The nurse asked me. I nodded slowly and she wrote something down. "We have your test results back Naruto."  
"Well then just don't stand there and ask me stupid questions! Tell me why the hell I bled out so damn much!" I gripped the sheets afraid to hear the answer. So soon after Sasuke had asked me to marry him I was going to get some horrible diagnosis I just knew it!

She sighed "There was, and still are, trace amounts of an unknown poison in your blood stream. It affected your kidneys…and they're slowly shutting down."

Sasuke stood from his chair, knocking it over backwards "WHAT!?" Tears glistened in his eyes; his lower lip trembled slightly "No, I refuse to believe it! No!" I felt so bad for him, so many bad things have happened to him.

I sighed deeply and sat back against my pillows. "my kids…my boyfriend, no, fiancé, I can't just leave them all behind." I closed my eyes and let a tear trickle down. "I can't die yet"

The blond nurse shook her head "We'll put you on the transplant list but I don't want you to get your hopes up." She put her hand on my shoulder "Donors are pretty hard to come by right now." She looked to Sasuke "We're doing all we can…just try to make him comfortable."

"That's all I've been doing for the past month!" Sasuke forced himself not to shout but there was no use in trying to hide his sorrow. "Find someone! I don't care if I have to go against the village just to find a donor. I'll do it too if you don't find one by the end of the week!" He glared at the nurse. I was proud of him of keeping his anger under control enough to keep his eyes black. His jaw clenched he hissed "I'm NOT losing someone close to me again!"

She took a step back from the bed "There is one thing we could do for him. She set her clipboard down and dug through a couple of cupboards "Uchiha Sasuke, we'll need to run blood tests but," She turned back to Sasuke, a needle and syringe in her small hand "if you are a match and you wanted to, you could be a donor for Naruto."

I sat up again, my eyes wide "Sasuke could be a donor!?" I looked over to him chewing at my bottom lip "well I did say I wanted you in me." I smiled hoping he'd get the sex joke.

I watched as the nurse took Sasuke's blood and bid her farewell, promising to be back soon with the results.

Sasuke took my hand in his as he sat back down. "It's been a long time since things pinched me like that. And only you would make a joke like that at this point. You know damn well what I meant when I told that to you." He nuzzled close to me "I'm blood type O positive so there's about a 99% chance I'll be a match to you. I promise I'll make you well again."

I cuddled close to him "Sasuke, I literally owe you my life. I promise to do anything you ask of me without question." I felt like I was walking on air. I had just gotten the worst news of my life and then the best. "…you know that includes getting rid of the twins as well" I added quietly. He asked me if he could fry them almost every other day. "I love you so much that I would do this for you."

"I love you too, that's why I can't let you kill the kids, you'd yell at me every time I brought it up, I'm not going to get rid of something you've fought so hard to protect and keep this past month, unless you absolutely have to kill them" He put his forehead to mine, his bangs hiding our eyes "The only reason I keep offering to kill them is to protect you, and because I'm scared, I'm scared to be a dad, I'm scared that they are indeed Itachi's, I'm scared of losing you"

How could I have done this to him? Had I not once in the past month taken his feelings into account? I had assumed he offered to kill them because he didn't want little ankle biters hanging around him day and night. I felt my heart break just a little bit more when he confessed his fears to me. "Sasuke, I'm scared too, of being a parent, of who might be the father and of leaving you." I give him a small laugh; I found it a bit funny that the great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of the same things as I was. Maybe we weren't as different as we though? "Sasuke, it may be for the better if you get rid of these two. They wouldn't be healthy and probably wouldn't live long anyway." I placed his hand over my stomach "If I have a baby I want it to be yours."

"Take a deep breath, I won't hurt you, I'll just shock the kids," My heart sped up, taking a deep breath and holding it He send a soft shock throughout my body. When he took his hand away I let my breath out, he whispered "I love you more than anything Naruto" and kissed me.

I held him as close as was physically possible. The tears pour from my eyes; my body shook with each sob. It had to be done, I knew this but that didn't make it any easier. "Lo-look-looks like…" I sniffed "our fears" and hiccupped "are gone." I moved my head down so I could hide against his shoulder. No, our fears weren't gone. Once Akatsuki found out that they were no longer going to have an heir … there's no telling what they would do. "I've never felt this bad before Sasuke."

"I know, Naruto, I'm sorry, I would have given anything to get around this" He ran his cold fingers through my hair. For as long as I can remember that had been the one thing that calmed me down without fail. "If those guys come for you I'll kill them, I'm not going to let them take my future Husband" Future husband, I loved the sound of that.

"And I believe you Sasuke. With all my heart and soul I believe that you will stand by my side through thick and thin." I moved up and gave him the best kiss of his life! I tried to pour everything into that kiss, all my pain and happiness and every emotion in between.

I was filled with joy when he put just as much emotion into the kiss as I did. When he pulled back I turned around seeing the nurse in the doorway. This time, however, she looked happier than the last time. "So what's going on? Am I going to live or what?"

"You're going to be fine Naruto." She said walking over to the bed, hanging the charts at the foot of the bed. "We'll get you both prepped for surgery as soon as we can. Naruto, Sasuke, you don't need to worry." She smiled and pulled the blanket back over my legs "But I must insist that you two refrain from such kisses and under no circumstances are you to have sex. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke rubbed my shoulder, his arm around me "Yeah, don't worry; I won't do anything to put him at risk. Oh! We have a request. He gazed deeply into my eyes and nodded. With a small nod he continued "The twins inside naruto, we'd like you to take them out."


	8. Hospital quickie

Chapter Eight

Hospital Quickie

The nurse stumbled back from my bed "Wh-what? Why? Naruto you're already three months pregnant, almost four, why would just now decide that you wanted to terminate it?" I squeezed Sasuke's hand a bit tighter. This woman was someone who was dead set against abortions; I could see it in her eye.

"Because they are already dead." I spoke softly. Even if I had any tears left I refused to let myself cry. "I can't stand the thought of having them reabsorbed into me so please…please just take them out."

I looked up to see her nod slowly "y-yes, very well then." Blondie dug around in the cupboards again and brought out two small purple gowns "Please change into these. I'll be back in a little while."

As soon as Sasuke heard the door click shut he started to strip. "I'll help you change Naruto." He said happily. How he knew I was struggling to get my shirt off I don't know, he had his eyes covered. Once dressed in the pale purple gown he pulled out my IV slow enough so I wouldn't be hurt. The sadness was so easy to read on him right now and I felt so bad for being the one to make him feel this way.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke." I whispered as he slipped my shirt off over my head "This is my entire fault." He paused from helping me off with my pants. "If I hadn't run away Akatsuki would never have found me. Sasori's poison would be killing me. And you wouldn't have to risk your life to save me." It happened about three years ago now, that I had run away from the village. I couldn't take the constant verbal and emotional abuse of the people I once fought so hard to protect. Sasuke had it hard enough without me causing more problems.

"It's also my fault, if I had only stopped everyone from making fun of you. No, if I had told you my feelings, if I had told you I loved you, you wouldn't have left" He pulled me close, kissing me. When he pulled back from the kiss he rested his forehead once more against mine. "I love you Naruto, that has never changed, nor will it ever. I'm just sorry I never told you the truth, this is my way of making it up to you, this and killing the Akatsuki"

"Then let me make it up to you." I felt good enough for this. I know the nurse said no sex but she said nothing about a hand job. "One small thing as a start hm?" I slipped my hand in through the back of his gown "Might help relax you before surgery."

"N-Naruto what are you doing?! The nurse said—"I traced my hand slowly across his inner thigh to his hardening shaft.

"I know what the nurse said. She said no sex, this isn't really sex now is it?" I traced my nails gently across him "You look so sexy in that hospital gown." He got me needy too! I wanted him so badly just the thought started getting me hard. "You'd look even better without it."

Sasuke slipped off his gown before getting over me on the bed. His smooth hands that once rested on my chest went down to cup my hardening member. "Once this is all over, once we're both healed up, tell that Kyuubi to go back to get ready to share his living space cause my child will bunking with him for 9 months" He yanked down my pants and pumped me hard. The moans and gasps he got from me only made him smirk. I'd have to get back at him somehow.

"They'll heal us after a day." If I knew one thing about Konoha it was that they had a fantastic medical staff. "Even if the stupid fox doesn't like sharing I'll make him. I love you and I want to prove it. I'll be the one to restore the Uchiha Clan!" I hissed from longing, this promise was stronger than that to become hokage.

"Damn it! Why do I have to wait before I have you!?" He stroked me fast and hard. The growl coming deep from his throat made me smile.

"Kyuubi's awake Sasuke." My eyes shifted to their cat like appearance "I'll heal before they come back." I rubbed him, the drips of pre-cum I rubbed over him to use as a lubricant. "I messed things up last time. I won't this time"

"You never messed up, you just made a mistake, and you learned from it, nothing wrong with that" The hazed look in his eye, the sweat beading on his forehead, his cheeks flushed; he was close to his climax.

I bucked my hips up, grinding my shaft against his. "I find something wrong with that. Enter me Sasuke." I pulled myself up to kiss him; my tongue slipping passed his parted lips. Searching ever crevasse of his mouth, taking in the taste, "I love you!" How could he get me so close to climaxing so soon?

I groaned into the kiss. He slipped his fingers into me, pointer at first then middle; starting to scissor. His tongue wrapped around mine, his member dripping onto me. "A-ah-AHH!!" I clung to him, my muscles clenched tightly as I came.

He released his seed over me and the bed sheets, my name on his lips. "oh~ naruto…oh naruto that…I can't wait until we're healed." He kissed me passionately once more before looking up at the clock "We should get you into that gown. The nurse will be back soon."

Using the cleaner part of the sheet I wiped off cum from my chest. Sasuke helped me into that papery gown and tied the back shut. "I can't wait either. Oh, don't forget the IV." Bending down he grabbed the needle, placing it once more in my vein. The short jab of it had me thinking of Sasori. He would be the first one to go down, he put Sasuke and I in this mess. "Sasuke let's go after them before they come to us…please I know you were thinking of going alone…don't."

"I won't go alone, I wasn't thinking of it, I know you want to kill them as much as I do, as long as you let me kill Itachi, I want to, no I need to, something that I have promised myself I was going to do from the day he killed our family" He paused, pulling me close "I also want to talk to him, ask him the true reason he killed everyone I don't believe he did it just to get stronger"

"I promise to let you kill Itachi as long as I get to talk to him first. I need to know the truth if he actually ever loved me or if he was just playing some stupid game." The pain was still too fresh, my heart ached with the very thought of hurting Itachi. I took a deep breath to calm myself "What other reason would he have for killing off your family? They were and still are" I kissed him "The strongest in the whole village."

"But the thing is why would he leave me alive? There just has to be more to why he did it" Sasuke said with a shaky voice "And he better have got a better reason to hurt you then a stupid order" He looked out the window "If there's one thing I hate more than my brother it's seeing you in pain."

Before I could get a word in the sliding door opened with a bang. A new nurse came into the room. A larger woman with brown hair "All right sweeties, which one of you is the lucky patient He needs to come with me to get prepped for surgery."

I rolled my eyes "Try to one in the bed." Not a good start, she sounded like she would turn out to be stupider than I was when I was a goof off at the academy.

"I'll see you in a bit Naruto." He kissed me softly as the nurse wheeled me away. I turned back to see the blond nurse from before enter our room. 'Lucky Sasuke gets the hot nurse! I'm stuck with old bag.' I thought; crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks.

"Relax darling, this will go smoothly." She hooked up another bag and line to my IV "Just lay back and enjoy the sleep." Of course I tried to stay away out of sheer habit. I hated going under; someone always raped me when I was under. Soon however, the drug over came me, I slipped into a bitch black world.


	9. Time to get Busy

Chapter Nine

Time to Get Busy

"Naruto…Naruto time to wake up." Was the first thing I heard, I groaned softly and blinked my eyes open. A soft strong hand held mine and rubbed across my knuckles. "I saw you open your eyes, it's time to wake up."

As if I was in sleeping beauty the soft kiss woke me up completely. As my vision came back into focus the first thing I saw was my handsome hero "Sasuke" I felt fantastic! He was alive and well and STANDING! Konoha's hospital had done it again "How are you? Did everything go as planned…they twins are gone yes?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, the twins are gone, and I talked to Tsunade when I woke up, she said it was fine for us to get married, when ever we're ready" smiling softly down at me, kissing me deeply "Would you rather get married before we leave or after we get back?" Sasuke ran his fingers through my spiky blond hair.

"I'm fine with either one Sasuke-kun...though I would like to be more awake for our wedding. Might forget it if we did it before we left." I laughed softly, relaxing against his gentle touch "Oh...Wait…do you mean after we get back from taking out Akatsuki?" Ok so maybe I was still out of it from the anesthetic "cause then we should do it before. I don't want to fall prey to one member in particular."

He groaned "Smart one dobe. Of course I mean when we go after Akatsuki." Leaning forward in which seemed to be our gesture of love, he put his forehead to mine "I love you so much I'll let you choose. If you want it before we leave then we'll get married before we leave. Simple as that."

I kissed him sweetly "Before we go then please." Blushing I pulled away from our little love hut "Sasuke are you going to be able to do the things you used to do? I mean…your body is different now…" I hated to say this to him "it's weaker too…"

He clenched his hand into a fist "I'll be fine. I still have my eyes and all my jutsu. I'll wait until we're both completely back on our feet before we go after them." He gazed directly into my eyes nothing but seriousness in him. "I made a promise to you. One I intend to keep." I grabbed his hand and rested my cheek "I'm not going to lose you again naruto." His voice cold once more just has it had been when we were children.

"And I'll never leave you again Sasuke. Whenever I look down at the ring on my finger or I think of the beautiful family we will have I'll be reminded of your promise to me and my promise to you." Pulling my cheek away from his hand I kiss the knuckles, heading up his arm. "I know how," a couple more kisses "I got pregnant."

"What? How?" Sasuke sounded so shocked to hear that but his expression was a happy one. Like he really wanted to have a family with me, if we still had doubts though…

"Kyubbi." That was one word I hated using the most. "I guess he changes sexes or something? Boy for the first part of the month, girl for the last part." I shrugged, gripping the bed sheets "He really wouldn't talk to me but that's what I figure he was talking about." Now that I know it's possible to bare Sasuke's children and start the clan anew the question 'Am I ready to be a parent' came to my mind. I thought I was "Are you sure you want to be a father Sasuke?"

"As long as you're the mother and stand by my side I'll be ready for anything!" He smiled sweetly to me "Even if you couldn't have children I'd stay with you. I love you too much to care about reviving my clan."

"Then Sasuke let's get out of this place and get back to work!" I unhooked my IV, heart monitor, and blood pressure cuff "I feel great and I really want you." Standing shakily I hug him "really really want you. I promised you I'd be the one to bring back your clan and damn it I keep my word!" I couldn't believe what Sasuke was doing to me. So soon after coming home I was acting more and more like my old self. Each time I looked into a mirror I was shocked to see the bright blue eyes instead of the dead dark blue ones.

Sasuke dashed from the room, coming back with a nurse and doctor. Each one giving us one last check over and the OK to go home, held tightly in his arms he walked from the hospital to the Uchiha districted. "I forgot my keys" He hissed under his breath "forget it" he kicked open the door. I blushed when he set me on the bed and took off his shirt in a strip tease. The raven crawling up my body, rubbing his chest across my member as he came up to give me a deep passionate kiss.

His hand up my shirt, teasing my nipple hard causes me to moan from pleasure. I undo his sleek pants and bring them down around his knees. "You're mine" I whispered close to his ear as I bring my knee up to grind against his shaft.

I earn myself a deep moan from him. Ripping open my pants he frees my growing erection which he rubs with his thumb. "You're all but mine Naruto" Sasuke hissed into my ear, nibbling at it. The pure evil lust heavily coated those words.

"Make me yours" I teased, bringing my knee down away from his crotch. I closed my eyes, whispering more things I know would get him to drip pre. Things Akatsuki members told me once upon a time. I was in fits of small laughter by the time I pulled away from him, his blush so deep I could feel the heat.

"For that you can't cum until I do." I raised my head enough to see him pull a string from his pocket. He was going to have me sew that shut later I just knew it. I bit my lip, surprised that he had tied the string around the tip of my shaft. I moan loudly when he put the other end into his mouth, moving my legs up to the crook of his elbows.

His member deep inside me caused me to scream out. For once in my life I wasn't upset to be alone. I could be as loud as I wanted. By grinding the other end of the string between his teeth it pulled my member up and down. My back arched, pushing my hips down farther against him. "Sasuke!!" I screamed. Oh god how could this feel so good?! "more~"

He grabbed hold of my leg and slammed deeper into me. Tossing his head back he let go of the string, letting out a moan, deep in the back of his throat.

My climax was so close but I refused to be the first one! Sasuke would 'punish' me if I came before he did. "a-ah…Sasuke!" I panted, my hands tightly grasping his shoulders "Sasuke I can't!" With a jolt of pleasure greater than anything I have ever felt I released over us. Never before have I gotten so much out. I ride the orgasm, screaming Sasuke's name to the heavens.

"Naruto!" He hisses against my lips as he cums hard inside me. There's so much! I wrapped my legs around his back. Breathing heavily he slowly loosens his member from me. "I-I love you so much Naruto." His orgasm passes as he lies next to me, holding me close "That…was amazing!"

I take slow deep breaths and nod in agreement "You were so…in tune to what I needed." I could still feel him in me; normally I felt nothing but pain. This time the pleasure lingered, nothing but bright starts was visible to me. "I'm speechless Sasuke. I feel like I'm on nothing but air." I kissed him deeply "You are the wings on which I fly." Cheesy as that was it was true.

He gave me a sly little smirk "Wow Naruto I have NEVER heard something as cheesy as that." His forehead resting against mine he struggled to find the right words. In the end all he came to were the famous words "I love you Naruto" Then with a chuckle he added "If you keep making me feel like this I may have to give up my nick name as the 'Emo King of KonohaGakure'.


	10. The Battle Ends

Chapter Ten

The Battle Ends

Bodies of various Akatsuki members were scattered throughout the room. Sasuke and I stood panting amongst them. "Only one left Sasuke. Are you ready?" During the three months that I had spent training, I was promised by the Kyuubi that no harm would befall my little child. I had no choice but to trust his word on that since I was NOT going to let Sasuke go into this fight alone. Oh how I had enjoyed slaughtering the people who had caused Sasuke and I so much pain. "Do you want to go after him alone?" And as much I hated leaving him, I knew this was something he had to do alone. He had to face Itachi and either kill him or die trying. Even death, I doubted, would be enough to stop him from avenging his clan.

"I'm fighting him alone Naruto. I told you that before." As I watched his anger grow, his eyes red and ablaze with all the years of pent up hate. "Listen, I don't care what the Kyuubi told you I want you to stay back and take cover. I have no telling how this battle is going to come out." With that he summoned the Chidori blade to his hand, charging down Itachi at the end of the hallway. By the look in Itachi's eye I knew this wasn't going to work, such a simple attack. Regardless, I dove under the table I was chained to when Sasuke first found me, my hands covering my head. I looked up enough just to watch the fight before me.

What happened next is something that will haunt my dreams forever. Black flames, quicker than time itself, erupted around the walls of the room. I screamed and scrambled out into the middle of the room. Out in the open I got a clear look at my once beloved Itachi. Crying red tears of blood he charged at Sasuke, within a matter of minutes he had him backed up against a clear wall. Stumbling forward, coughing up blood that trickled down his chin he whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke, scared to death already, shut his eyes when Itachi poked his forehead. "SASUKE!!" oh no, he was done for! Then, "ITACHI!?" Itachi fell, leaving a thick blood trail down across Sasuke's face.

"SASUKE NO!!" I shrieked seeing him fall next to Itachi's lifeless body. My heart wrenching sobs pierced the ringing silence. There could be no way I lost both my loves at once. "Sasuke…sasuke…" I ran over to my beloved, turning him over gently, his head resting in my lap, my tears mixed with the blood smear from Itachi but he was breathing but only just. There was no way that he would survive the trip back to Konoha for treatment but I had to try. "Don't die on my Sasuke. Don't you leave me!!" As gently as I could pick him up in my arms; jumping away from the crumbling ruins of Akatsuki's base. "Say something…anything…sasuke please!" I pleaded with the silent man in my arms.

"Stop talking so loud" Sasuke groaned softly, turning his head away from me. Every so often he would squeeze his eyes shut and gasp softly. I was so over joyed that I had to hold myself back from hugging and kissing him right then and there.

"Sorry" I whispered, not for one moment did I slow my pace. "Stay with me ok Sasuke? We're almost home, I can see the gates…if you can, keep talking." I knew he was tired and just wanted to pass out but I needed to know he was still alive. Even if it was just soft grunts and moans that's all I asked for.

"Yeah yeah" He gasped out, clearing his throat to talk "I'll say what I can." Then he looked me in the eye with those blood shot black eyes of his. He had ruined his eye sight more to help me. I felt awful...I felt even worse when he thought of me yet again and asked "How is our baby?"

"Sloshing around inside me as it should be." I bit my trembling lower lip "Kyuubi was true to his word and protected it." I bypassed the guards at the gate and headed straight for the hospital. They would find me later sometime I was sure. "Just a little bit more, hang in there for me."

"Yeah" Sasuke whispered his head falling limp against my shoulder…his whole body went limp; eyes slipping shut.

"Sasuke?" I stopped in the hospital emergency room "Sasuke, that's not funny. Sasuke wake up!" I gently shook him receiving no response. "SASUKE!!" I screamed as nurses and doctors rushed towards us as I sank onto the ground, the unresponsive Uchiha held tightly in my arms.


	11. Sasuke's Story

Chapter Eleven

Sasuke's Story

Sasuke sat down at the small round table, hands folding out in front of him. "Sasuke, I know that it's been four years now since your clan was killed." I sat down next to him, our fingers lacing together "Talk to me please? I want to help ease your pain." He gazed down at our golden rings, blinking back tears.

"Are you sure you want to know? To know everything that Itachi has done to me?" He sniffed, turning his gaze up to the ceiling.

"Of course I want to know Sasuke. You are my husband," I kissed his cheek lightly "And I want to help you. You seem like you're in such pain right now." I rested my head against his shoulder, my other hand coming to rest over his and mine.

Sasuke sighed heavily and started his sad lonely tale _"Ever since I was young I could tell my brother had been hiding something, something big, something that he didn't want anyone to know, most of all me." A shaky breath passed from his lips "I was out training and as usual I stayed later then my mom liked me that night I felt worse than normal, like I had missed something, like I had forgotten something. I hurried home but the strong smell of blood met my nose as I went past the Uchiha police office, I got worried so I ran faster, my mother's voice greeted me at home 'Sasuke don't come in' it said, course I did, Itachi stood there over our parents dead body blood covering his body, I ran, I was scared I had never been more scared in my whole life, the brother I had loved, killed our family, killed our clan. Yet he left me alive, he showed me him killing everyone with the power of his Mangakiyo." _

He took a deep shaking breath and wiped the tears from his eyes "when he poked my forehead he showed me things that he knew I didn't know, he was ordered to kill the clan, I guess our father was planning on killing the hokage and then the fire lord so the Uchihas could regain the power they lost when Konoha was formed"

I was left speechless at Sasuke's story. I turned up to the ceiling and as if to mimic our feelings the light bulb flickered a couple of times before plunging us into darkness. I pulled him close to me "S-Sasuke . . . I had no idea things were this bad." I heard the stories and I read the school books but the story told from the only surviving member was worse than I could have ever imagined.

"Yes…but the worse I think was finding out that it was the Sandaime who ordered him to kill the clan." Sasuke put his hand on my small swollen stomach. "How can you be five months pregnant? You're still so small."

At once I shot him a quick glare "Yes I know I am still small. There's only one in there this time and I have a small body." I put my hand over his, laughing "If I keep eating your cooking though, my clothes won't fit anymore."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" He jokes and kisses me. His eyes, though I couldn't see them clearly, were full of pain and hurt and looking for comfort. "I love you and our child no matter what size he is."

"Oh god I hope he's small!!" I ruffled sasuke's hair "If he get any bigger I'm going to kill you when it's time to deliver."

"Mother said I was small when I was born. I'll bet he's just like me." He ran his hand across my stomach

"OH! Sasuke, if you wait there I bet you'll be able to feel him kicking." I laughed, my hand moving his over a bit more. "It's not much but can you feel it?"

"Yeah I can feel it" He spoke softly, his tears changed into those of joy. Four months; that's all we had to wait for our son to be here out in the world. The first member of the NEW Uchiha clan, a better clan, "I haven't even met him and I love him so much…but what are we going to name him?"

I groaned "Sasuke do we have to think about names right now?" I hung my head in defeat "That's the thing I fear more than anything about this whole thing. We have four whole months to think of name." I pushed away from the table to get a new light bulb. "and to get clothes…and a crib….and toys….oh god sasuke we need to get busy!!!"

"Naruto will you calm down, we have a lot of time to get things ready. I can build a crib and your baby shower will give us most of the clothes and toys we need." He called from the kitchen. "You know, after you left the village a lot of our old classmates missed you; Hinata, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru being the ones who missed you the most."  
I came back into the room "You're joking? Those are the guys who made fun of me the most when we were at school." I pulled the chair back from the table and got up to change the light. "I really only felt that Iruka Sensei was the only one who ever cared for me…and only because he would feel bad if he didn't treat me like a charity case."

"Iruka saw you as a son. Him and Kakashi both actually. And the others only made fun of you because that's how they showed their love." Sasuke looked up at me with the most sincere look I have ever seen; I knew he was speaking the truth. In the soft glow of the new light he looked fantastic. His pale skin and dark hair seemed to glow with a shine I have never seen before.

"I feel like an idiot now." I paused as I got down from the chair "I shouldn't have left you all behind like that. Just because people where talking behind my back." Coming up behind him, I wrapped my arms around the boy "If I had had any idea of Akatsuki being stationed around here I wouldn't have gone." Then something clicked in my mind that brought fresh tears to my eyes "why did no one come looking for me?"

"I tried, no one cared enough to send anyone to search for you, me and Kakashi yelled and begged the Hokage to let us get a party to search for you, he wouldn't hear it, he thought it was best that you were gone. Me, Kakashi and Iruka went behind his back to look for you, but Pakkun lost your sent cause of the rain that was pouring when you left, we got a small lead that lead us to the forest but that was it" Sasuke kissed my tanned fingers. His words rung in my head for minutes afterwards 'thought it was best you were gone'

"Sasuke…I hardly have left the Uchiha district except to go to the hospital, do..do you know what the people think of me now?" I moved my hand down to my stomach and sighed "What happens when I really start to show? Will people try to harm him?" I really didn't care what happened to me as long as my son and husband were safe.

"Most people here hardly remember you. Sorry to put it so bluntly but I see it as a good thing." He smirked darkly "and if anyone tries to hurt you they'll get to meet a little friend of mine." I smiled and kissed his cheek when his hand sparked with electricity.

"Sasuke that has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said." I ran my fingers through his dark raven hair "But please don't kill people ok…unless of course you let me help too." Strictly speaking I was a hormonal bitch when it came to strangers.

"I would never dream of doing something without you love." Sasuke pulled me down onto his lap, kissing me once more "Let's head to bed dobe."


	12. The Peinful Birth

Written by Aniki_Chan and Namikaze_Kyuubi_Naruto

Chapter Twelve

The Peinful Birth

As the months passed in Konoha nothing out of the ordinary happened. I got to know my classmates more, my old teachers started talking about teaching me some new jutsu's, and sasuke rushed around making last minute arrangements for the birth of our baby boy, which was due to happen in about a week.

At the end of the day one Friday; I sat back on the couch balancing a small plate of cookies on my enlarged stomach. Sasuke was wrong, this boy had grown! "Sasuke Kun, can I get a glass of milk please?" I groaned, it was so hard to get up and down now but I still felt so bad for making him do most of the house chores. "No..Never mind, you don't have to." I had promised myself months ago that I was going to try and make this easy for him.

"No!" he shouted coming back inside "You stay right where you are. I'll get it for you." In the blink of an eye Sasuke had gone and come back with the tall glass of milk "Here…are you doing ok? Need anything else?" He snatched away a cookie before I could object.

I chuckled "Yes Sasuke I'm doing just fine and no I don't need anything else right now." I grabbed the last cookie before he could and set the plate aside. "Not unless you can do something about him moving around." Shaking my head "no no you go do what you want to do right now. You've done more than enough to help me."

"No Naruto, I'm here to serve you so if there's anything you need…besides, the cleaning can wait." Sasuke placed his hand on my stomach, rubbing softly. His magic touch never failed; almost at once the baby stopped kicking.

I pulled sasuke down into a hug "I can't think of anything I need right now." Boy was I wrong. I clenched my teeth and dug my nails into Sasuke's bare back, not enough to draw blood. "N-No…ok ok I'll tell him I'll tell him" I whined to my son.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke ask as he put his forehead against mine. Whenever he did that I felt such a strong connection to him. His hand left my stomach to touch my cheek.

I blushed and, copying hinata's odd habit pressed my pointer fingers together. I couldn't meet his eye "How do I put this so you won't freak out…um…I-I've been…having contractions pretty much all day…" Oh he was going to explode.

"What?! Oh shit oh shit we have to get you to the hospital!!" Sasuke ran from the room tossing behind him the cleaning clothes he was using. Coming back a few seconds later completely dressed

I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned forward "oh god sasuke…sasuke no…no I can't move." I rocked back and forth slowly waiting for the pain to pass. "No…he is coming and he is coming NOW!!" The contraction pain intensified then slowly ebbed away. "I won't make it to the hospital." The worst part of this wasn't the pain or that sasuke was freaking out no, it was the fact that I had a feeling something was going to go very wrong very fast.

"shiiit!" Sasuke yelled. He helped me lay back on the couch and very quickly took off my pants. He had had practice many times at doing that quickly. Next he took off his shirt and placed it under me, two of his clones rushed off to grab a tub of hot water and towels. I shut my eyes tight as another wave of pain hit "Ok naruto…just relax and breathe….now push!"

How the fuck was I supposed to relax and breathe? I gripped the back of the couch tightly, my eyes screwed shut. "Shut up!!" I screamed, pushing. A lot of good that did, I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out! Whatever pain I had felt before in my life paled in comparison to this.

Sasuke created another clone; this one held my hand and pushed against my back. "That's it Naruto, just keep this up! Almost done." I gave a hateful yell as the boy's head slipped farther down, closer to the outside world.

I was going to make sasuke pay for doing this to me and I wasn't shy about letting him know it! I let out an agonizing scream as the head ripped through, I opened my eyes long enough to see sasuke. My view had changed; I knew my eyes had changed to mimic those of the Kyuubi's. "Get it out!!" I screamed. The bad feeling I had grew…the seal keeping the beast locked away was slipping.

"Just one more push Naruto!" Sasuke's called somehow made it through my fogged mind. With all the strength I could find I pushed; panting with relief when he finally slipped completely out. Sasuke severed the cord with a small version of his Chidori blade "You know Naruto," He spoke, sitting down next to me on the floor with the whimpering boy "We never did come up with a name."

I turned over to look at him, tears of Joy and pain filled my eyes. "How can something so small hurt so much." I laughed, stroking his head as the Sasuke clone cleaned me up. "He is your first born son. If you'd like to, you can name him." I fell back against the arm of the chair ready to call it quits and just sleep forever.

"But the name I want to give him...I think...Would hurt you." I watched as my little son's chubby hand brushed against Sasuke's cheek. "I want my husband to have a say in naming him. My mom named my brother and my dad named me." He smiled down at the boy, starting to rock him "If we have another I will name him or her."

I couldn't believe that he had just brought up the thought of another baby. I let out a soft hiss "I think I know the name you want to give him and I'm just fine with it. It hurts a little bit but I'll love him no less." At least he wasn't going to be named after a character from a book. I'm sure my parent's meant well doing that but it was a little weird considering who wrote the book; pervy sage. I tried shifting my weight around to get more comfortable. "Sasuke…I have a bad feeling…I don't like it."

"Yes I know…I've had it all day too." He winced so I eased up from my grasp of his hand. Then, with a startling 'POOF' his clones vanished. Behind them, stuck deep into the wall, two kunai's, followed shortly be the wood frame of the door being kicked in. Sasuke's yell was mixed in with the sound of crunching word and an icy voice.

"So sorry Sasuke Kun, I didn't mean to hurt you." I froze…that voice…no it couldn't be.

"YOU!" I called out to the voice. As the dust settled my jaw dropped in horror. Five or Six of Sir Leader stood before Sasuke and me. "h-how can you be alive? We made sure you were dead six months ago." The hate boiled up inside me as I watched Sasuke's new blood line trait spin into action. His left eye started to bleed as black flames engulfed the new strangers. Something was changing within Sasuke just as something in me was.

I pulled myself from the couch "what are you DOING HERE!!?" I shouted, each word holding icy hot venom. My son's cries bounced off the walls as I waited for his answer.

The black flames vanished as a cruel laughed answered my question. The tallest of the six men ran forward towards sasuke. Just half a second later and Itachi would have been dead; sasuke horribly hurt. No, instead Sasuke whipped around, nailing the man square in gut, knocking him back to the others.

"Clever Sasuke, seems Itachi gave you more than just memories" The leader of the group said "And Naruto, we are here for your son, Itachi was the name wasn't it?" Mouth agape I paused. How could he have known the name of our son? No one had spoken it aloud!

The tallest one made a second move, running at sasuke again. This time he was successful, landing just a tap on sasuke sent him flying back; our son held protectively to his chest.

"Naruto take him, get out of here, and go to Tsunade" Sasuke ordered, crawling over to me he handed baby Itachi over. "GO! I have things under control here." He turned sharply around just in time to block a fist from Sir Leader. "GO NOW!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, flinging the man back to the other five.

I held Itachi up against my shoulder, my hand protecting his soft head. "Sasuke! I can't just leave you here!" It's five against one and he was already injured. He would be worried about me and Itachi too much to fight clearly putting him at an even more severe disadvantage. I had to get Itachi to a safe place somehow! "Sasuke hold them back for just five minutes!" or for less I hoped. I jumped over debris and furniture that had gotten tossed around and headed for outside. If I could make it a little ways away I could rest and summon a clone long enough to get baby Itachi to someplace safe.

I panted heavily, a stitch piercing in my side. "Ok you darn fox. If ever there was a time I needed you it's now!" I closed my eyes, sinking back against the back wall of a silent alley; the only noise to be heard was Itachi's wails and my heavy breathings.

After a minute I had summoned enough energy to make a weak clone. I handed him baby Itachi with strict instructions to take him straight to the Hokage. Once out of sight I turned and started back for Sasuke. Half way there I ran on all fours, my nails pointed out into claws, teeth changed to fangs, and the burning red chakara over powered me. I wasn't just fighting for my family anymore. I was fighting for my home…my village.


	13. Death

Chapter Thirteen

Death

Blood spraying from Sasuke's open mouth; that was the first sight I saw coming back from moving Itachi. Four orange haired men still stood around him. My rage rose even more when I saw how injured he was from a piece of wood lodged deep into his side. He yelled from pain and summoned his Chidori blade. Less than twenty feet away, I watched as one was cleaved in two by the bright lightning.

I got there almost at the same time as Kakashi. I skidded to a stop mere inches from him. "Sasuke" My voice became mixed with the Kyuubi's. I stalked the men in that room, including Kakashi; I started pacing around and around them. The red boiling chakara took on its fox appearance as I saw sasuke's body fall to the ground with a dull thud. Who was going to make the first move? I gave them five more seconds to move first before I wiped them from the face of the planet forever.

Kakashi gulped in fear over the sight of me. His attack against one of the Pein's missing because he didn't want to his Sasuke's body, "Naruto" He whispered. Coming to his senses just in time to dodge an attack, grabbing sasuke away from the man who held him, "Sasuke?" Kakashi asked feeling for a pulse.

I heard him sigh as I got the three men in a circle; pacing around to make sure they stayed put. Each one could see me at any given moment; they also saw Kakashi leave with Sasuke's body. I knew where he was taking him. To rest between the two people that meant so much to him; his parents. This thought was just too much for me! I let out an ear shattering roar as the seal holding the monster back broke completely.

Somewhere off in the distance I heard Kakashi shout my name but it made no difference to me. "You'll pay for what you did to Sasuke" I growled to the three men. "To our home. To our village. To our family." I got down ready to pounce at the leader. With another loud roar I lunged for the first one I saw.

Before I really knew what was happening the three bodies lay scattered across the room. Their blood heavily soaking my jaw and hands. But their deaths weren't enough to satisfy me. My sorrow and hate were just too great. I ran and bashed up against the wall of the house. Running through the hole I had created I dashed through the empty streets of the Uchiha district. I would destroy anything I saw…anything that would rid me of this burning hate!! I hated everything and everyone. They tormented me, abused me, abandoned me, and next they would kill me just like they had to everyone that meant so much to me.

"NARUTO!!" Kakashi shouted after me. I was sure he'd follow, Good because I was sure that house was going to give away at any second. The support beams were weakened by the many attacks. "Naruto!" He shouted again, grabbing hold of me. With a loud yell I looked back in time to see his gloves burn away followed shortly by his skin. "Your Son needs you! This Town needs you. I NEED YOU!! CALM DOWN!!"

Kakashi's words reached deep inside me stirring me, Uzumaki Naruto, back to life. Rain began to pour down upon us. It cooled my burning skin to the point where I was able to regain control. "Sasuke" I whispered before I blacked out. It pained me so much to know that my words couldn't reach him.


	14. Rebirth

Chapter Fourteen

Rebirth

From somewhere off in the distance I heard muffled voices talking. My body felt like it weighed a ton with another ton being pressed down on me. Everything hurt inside and out; my broken heart I think is what hurt the most.

'_Sasuke' _That word, that name, wouldn't leave me alone. I give one long sigh of sorrow to let the voices know that I was semi-awake and alive. "Sasu-ke" I whispered through a mouth full of dried blood, my lips heavily chapped.

"Naruto" One of the voices said, I recognized it as Iruka Sensei's. "It's alright naruto, Sasuke's sleeping right beside you." Something soft and tiny hit me across the cheek causing me to smile happily

"Itachi" I gasped out opening my eyes to see the little bundle of joy in his arms. "I'm so glad he's safe! Thank you, Iruka, for taking care of Itachi for us…and not telling the… not telling everyone about what happened." Even though most of the town was on my side once more there were some elders who blamed me for the attack on the village. The elders who called my son an abomination…I bet they would have handed him over to pein without question.

Then it happened, as silence once more filled the room my stomach let out a tremendous growl. I groaned and pushed myself deeper against the pillows "Soo…hungry…dying….gah!" I reached my hand up towards the ceiling as if to grab hold of 'the light'.

"Naruto, Stop being such a little drama queen, the nurse has just gone to get you and Sasuke something warm to eat." Iruka sat down on the foot of my bed "And hopefully Sasuke's vision isn't as bad as they say it is." Then he smiled up at me "And please don't thank me. It was a real honor to get to know this little boy. He was so calm…wish I could say about Kakashi. "He blushed, letting some of his hair fall from his ponytail to hide his face "he was talking so fast when he saw your clone it reminded me of when he asked me to marry him. Took him five times before I could understand what he was saying.

"I'm glad to see you're acting like yourself so soon after what happened too. The villagers have helped repaired the damage done to the manor in the month that you two have been out."

My eyes snapped open; I jumped up from the bed "A MONTH!!! IRUKA SENSEI YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A WHOLE MONTH!!?!" I pulled the IV from my arm, oxygen from my nose, and other tubes from my body "no no no no no no!!! I have to get training again…I need to get to know my son more!!" Tears filled my eyes "What if he doesn't know me now…he's become so attached to you."

"Hey hey hey calm down Naruto!" Iruka ordered as he gently pushed me back down onto the bed. "Itachi knows the both of you, we hardly left you and Sasukes side, if at most he looks at me like a brother, same with Kakashi. He cried when ever I took him to far from you, the nurses and doctors ended up bringing in a small bed for me to sleep on at night since I couldn't take Itachi from the room without him screaming and crying, he didn't want to be away from you two, poor Kakashi is going to kill my ass when you two are signed to leave and Itachi goes with you guys" Iruka tossed his head back and let out a deep groan. "Anyway, that aside, you have nothing to worry about, and I wouldn't think of training if I were you, Itachi is going to need a lot of your attention, as is Sasuke , most of all if he really is mostly blind"

"Sasuke's blind…" I asked in disbelief as I shot a glance over to my beloved. He did, in fact, have heavy bandages wrapped over his eyes "How can that be Iruka Sensei? I thought it took years of wear and tear for that to happen?" That's what had happened to Sasuke's brother so why did it happen so prematurely for Sasuke?

I wanted to hold little Itachi so badly but my strength had yet to return to me. I realized just how tired I was and fell back against the pillows; a groan of pain and stiffness escaping my lips "Is there anything we can do for him now?"

Iruka shook his head sadly "Just hope that he'll recover on his own. I guess his advanced level sharingon tore his vision down to almost the end, the fighting didn't help either if he had used a normal mangakiyo rather than his strain he would have been fine." He pulled the blankets back up over me "Why don't you rest a little more? I'll wake you once the nurse gets back."

Iruka Sensei was clearly worried about my husband and me. "I've rested for a whole month. Don't you think I'm allowed to be awake?" I looked over to Sasuke. I couldn't believe that he had been in this state for almost a month now with no improvement.

Deep in the pits of my soul I felt a shadow of guilt slither. It said over and over 'this is your fault…all your fault…your fault' and somehow, though I already felt so bad, I felt even worse for feeling bad. Who's to say this wouldn't have happened anyway; regardless if I had left the village or not?

Iruka got down on his knees next to me, coping sasuke's move he rested his forehead against mine "Naru-Chan, stop kicking yourself, it has nothing to do with you why Sasuke is like this, Sasuke is hurt because he wanted to protect you and Itachi" He sighed deeply "if anything it's mine and Kakashis fault for not knowing of the attack sooner, we were going to your house anyway, but we stopped by the store to get you some treats. A small gift for you and the baby." Tears filled his gently brown eyes "If I hadn't insisted that we stop we would have made it before the attack; while you were still giving birth." One of his tears rolled down his flushed cheek; splashing onto mine.

I reached up and wiped his tears away "Sensei" I really didn't know what to say to him. How could I make him see that this wasn't his fault either? I settled on joking "I probably would have eaten you or something if you had come in while I was giving birth. Man that was the worst thing I have ever gone through." I laughed, rubbing itachi's tiny head "Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to go through that."

"That's the Naruto I love. Always the joker." Iruka laughed, holding little Itachi's small hand in his. "In all truth I envy you, I would give anything to have a kid of my own, even Kakashi said he wouldn't mind one, but I don't want to adopt, it would just feel wrong to me, calling someone's kid my own, when deep down I would know that it wasn't." He paused for a minute or two; just playfully bouncing Itachi, earning a small giggles now and then. "The time I spent watching you and Sasuke love and care for Itachi before he was born made me want my own that much more, so thanks to this little one, once you two are up and ready to go, and Itachi is back with you Tsunade said that she'd see what she could do as far as giving me and Kakashi the chance to have our own!"

I sat up quickly "Oh Iruka Sensei!! That's really wonderful." Smirking, I poked him in the stomach "Just you wait. It's 'wonderful' to have a little thing kicking and squirming and growing inside you." I held my hands out for my son "and enjoy the birth too, that's really the best part of the whole thing." The way I said that I was half joking and half serious. It really was the best part of the whole thing; to be able to hold your baby for the very first time after so long. "And you know that if it doesn't work out, you always have Itachi…would you like to be his godfather?"

"That would mean a lot to me Naruto." Iruka said as tears filled his eyes once more. He place Itachi into my arms.

"Yeah yeah smiles all around now will you shut up!" Sasuke groaned, moving onto his side to face us. They way he was laying I could tell that he was trying to focus in on us. He would move back a little bit, pause, and then move forward.

"Oh good." Tsunade baa-chan exclaimed opening the sliding door "You both are up. I was just about ready to pull the plugs from you both if you kept using up our space." I shot her annoyed glare before she continued "You'll get your meals after a little bit. I had the nurse go and do some paper work for me so I could see you two."

I gave sasuke a quiet apology before giving my full attention to the Hokage. "Why did you come all this way just to see us? Besides the obvious reason of wanting to get out of doing your work again." She was nothing like the old man. She was always behind on her paperwork, forever drinking, and had a temper that could have scared the first Itachi.

"I've grown rather fond of the two of you." She retaliated "Your godfather was a good friend of mine so I guess you should thank him that I even treated your mutilated bodies." The busty woman leaned down over sasuke "Iruka if you wouldn't mind would you help naruto over here? I'm going to uncover Sasuke's eyes."

Sasuke let out a sharp intake of breath as Tsunade raised the bed into the sitting position. His wounds were coated with Pein's chakara; I assumed that had some help in his pain. Perhaps even in why his eyes were in such bad condition.

I allowed myself to be lifted from the bed and placed next to my husband. Tsunade stepped back, the bloody bandages draping across her hands and arms. "Sasuke?" I rubbed his cheek softly, hoping that it didn't hurt him too terribly. I was lucky, I had the healing power of the Kyuubi with me, Sasuke, however, had to rely on his body's slow ability to heal. "Sasuke can you see me?" I struggled to get the words out, my throat dry from the fear of the answer I would get.

"AH!" he screamed "IT BURNS!!" then broke out in a painful laugh "oh wait; it's just your face." He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss "I can see better out of my right eye but at least I can see. Only thing is…you're half black and white." He looked from me to Tsunade.

"Good to know you can see." She said, throwing away the bandages "I worked too damn hard to fix your eyes to say you couldn't see." She and Iruka both helped move me back to my own bed "I'll see about the 'black and white' thing after you two eat and rest a little while more."

"Thank you Tsunade baa Sama." I sat back against my pillows once more, holding little Itachi safely in my arms. "Iruka…if you wouldn't mind…co

uld you show me some things about taking care of him? What he likes and doesn't like, how to feed and change him, how to dress him." I trailed away; it really felt like I wasn't this boy's mother at all but a complete stranger. Truth be told I was surprised he was letting me hold him.

"Trust me Naruto not even I know all that." Iruka laughed and played with Itachi's hand. "Just be sure to clean him really good. The rash he had just gone away…that's kind of my fault. I let Kakashi feel me up while I changed him last week."

"Sense! That was more than I wanted to know." I blushed right along with him. "You keep this up and you'll be worse than Pervy Sage." I wouldn't be shocked if he did; after all, he lived with Kakashi now who was a huge fan of Pervy Sage's work. "Thanks for all your help." I looked him square in the eye "I feel as if I have been reborn. Given another chance to do things right."


	15. Home Again

Chapter Fifteen

Home Again

Sasuke Sighed happily and painfully as he sank down onto the couch. It was still a wonder to everyone how he had lived through Pein's attacks. "Naruto" He said patting the seat next to him "Come here, I need to hold you and Itachi." Something told me though that even though Pein was dead we hadn't seen the last of our troubles.

I smiled sweetly to the injured man "Do you need anything before we get too comfortable?" I asked placing his son in his arms. The past few weeks in the hospital had been spent getting to know Itachi a little more and talking with Iruka and Kakashi. With a little bit of luck they would have their own little one in about a year.

I sat down next to sasuke, cuddled close to him. "Nope, I just need you and Itachi." He said softly, nuzzling Itachi's nose; laughing at the small giggles he was getting in return.

I put my arm around Sasuke's shoulder "I can't believe that the villagers helped to fix our home." I laughed "I'm sorry about breaking down the wall. I really just needed to get out…out to run….out to be free."

I'm also shocked that the village did this, I mean they even put together new furniture and clothing for us from what Iruka said, and I guess the whole village pitched in to remake Itachi a crib" Sasuke said

"Oh seriously?! Oh Sasuke we have to go see it." I elbowed him in the side "Then maybe after he's asleep I could do something to make you feel even better?" I traced my fingers lightly along his inner thigh.

Sasuke Groaned from longing "I'm up for that" It had been so long since Sasuke and I had been able to have sex. Almost three months now

"Then why don't I go put him down?" I smirked and grabbed his crotch, jiggling his hardening member in my hand

"I'll meet you in our room." Sasuke hissed, lust coated his words as he pulled me into a deep rough kiss. So much for milking his injuries!

As much as it pained me I broke free from the kiss, heading off to the room we had long ago decided was going to be the nursery. I stared in amazement at the luxury crib, changing table, and play pen. The villagers had done us a huge favor in doing this! "Alright Itachi," I cooed, setting him in the crib "Mommy and Daddy are going to have some fun. Cry if you need anything." I clicked on the baby monitors, taking one to our bed room. "He was out before I even shut off the light" I informed Sasuke, crawling next to him on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Painfully hard" he admitted as he pulled me down into another kiss. He had long since stripped himself free of clothing, turning his attention to me. "Oh Naruto I need you." He whispered.

I stripped free of my clothes, allowing my shaft to become fully hard. The drips of pre from Sasuke mixed with my own. I wrapped my legs around his back "Shut up and take me already"

"Gladly" He moaned thrusting up into me, oh god when had I gotten so tight!?, "oh Naruto" He moaned kissing me deeply, his eyes dark with lust.

I bucked my hips up against the Uchiha's. I wanted him as deep in as he could get. I had meant to scream out 'sasuke' of course but what came out was "Kono?!"

I froze staring at the brown haired kid standing in our doorway. Why hadn't I locked the door?!!

"Kono?" Sasuke looked down at me before looking over his shoulder. What kind of person doesn't knock before entering someone's house—or room for that matter.

"Naruto" He shouted; completely ignoring the fact that we were in the middle of sex he came closer to us "Naruto, the Hokage wants to see you right away! Sasuke too. I don't know she just sounded really upset…even through her desk out the window again. Please, hurry up and get over there before she ruins the whole building."

I groaned and it wasn't because sasuke had reluctantly pulled out of me. "Alright now get the hell out of here so we can get dressed. Tell her we're on our way so she can calm down."

"Oh she had better have a good reason for making me pull out of you." Sasuke hissed as Kono ran off to give Tsunade our message. Tossing away the sheets that he had gotten tangled in he slipped on the most loose fitting clothes he had to hide his boner. "Get dressed, I'll get Itachi."

With Sasuke hissing curses under his breath as he left the room I started pulling on loose clothes as well. We'd only continue where we left off once we got back home. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what could be so important that Tsunade had not only summoned us but had thrown her desk out the window. She only did that when she was really really upset.

I packed Itachi an extra diaper and bottle in a small pouch and stood waiting by the front door.

"Ok," Sasuke whispered coming out with Itachi asleep against his shoulder "We're good to go. Poor boy is so tired he didn't even wake up." As we started down the road sasuke filled the awkward silence "Wonder what she would throw out next; her chair or her advisers….wouldn't mind the advisers." He laughed a laugh that turned into a cough "still hurts."

I rubbed Sasuke's back until he stopped coughing "neither would I. Those are the guys who frown on us being together." We arrived at Tsunade's door "Um…after you love?" I really didn't want to see an angry Tsunade. "You have the baby, she won't hurt you."

"G-good point" Sasuke swallowed thickly; opening the door "Tsunade Sama you wanted to see us?"

"Oh good you two made it." She smiled and walked forward to us "Oh don't worry that was just a fit of rage." I stepped forward next to sasuke. "I'm just fine now."

"W-why did you call us here Tsunade Sama? Did we do something wrong when we left the hospital?" I took a seat on the couch near the side of the room. "because you called us out of an important meeting and we're kind of in a hurry to get back." I crossed my legs and put my hands in my lap in an attempt to hide my falling erection.

She paced back and forth in front of us "Yes, due to my age and the fact that I'm almost always drunk, the board of elders has asked me to resign. And I've taken up the offer."

My jaw dropped in horror. Sasuke nearly dropped Itachi. "W-what?!" I stuttered for a little while trying to make any form of a word. She only laughed and continued "Naruto, after a long debate I have convinced the elders that you should be my successor."

Tsunade put her hands on my shoulders "Congratulations Naruto, you are the new Hokage."

I stared off into space for what felt like a lifetime before I jumped up and down on the couch "YES YES YES YES YES!!!!! I accept!! YES I FINALLY DID IT!!!" I bounced around the room. I couldn't believe that I had achieved my childhood dream of being Hokage. "Sasuke! Do you know what this means!?" I stopped bouncing at once and cleared my throat. "I mean, thank you. I am very honored that you would pick me….I can't do this!" I resumed my jumping and screaming.

Sasuke smirked "Yes I know what it means Naruto. And of course your first order of business is to get new advisers right?" I stopped spinning as the elders came in.

"Yes, go ahead Sasuke. Sock it to 'em!" I leaned back against the window to watch the show. I have always wanted to get back at these guys for what they had said about me and my family.

"Now see here Uchiha" One man started, his hand raised, pointer finger shaking in Sasuke's face

"See what? You two are well passed your expiration date! I'm Naruto's husband that gives me the right to kick you two down." He said with a dark laugh.

I clapped slowly in response to Sasuke's speech "Very nicely put dear nicely put indeed." I watched with a glare as the elders were ushered out of the room by Tsunade. "Sasuke! That was unbelievable!" I ran from the window sill and threw my arms around my husband's neck. "Thank you thank you thank you! I would have never been able to do that." I was a kind hearted fool; I wouldn't have been able to fire such intimidating men. "So, as my new adviser, what do you think I should do first?"

"Well if Shizune wouldn't mind taking Itachi…" Sasuke turned to the woman in black how had yet to leave the room

"Of course I wouldn't mind." She said taking the sleeping boy from the Uchiha "I'll take him to Iruka since Kakashi left early this morning for a mission. " With one final kiss from each of his parents little Itachi was taken away.

Sasuke watched her leave; once the door was closed he gave his second order of power "Strip" he commanded turning back to me. Placing his hand on my hip pressing ever so slightly against a sweet spot I felt myself get hard. He pressed harder earning a moan from me.

I yanked his shorts down thankful that neither of us had bothered with boxers. I grabbed hold of his half hard member and started to rub. The moans I earned from him were enough to get me completely hard and extremely needy for the raven haired man. "Let's make this office officially ours." I whispered into his ear.

"Chair or couch" Sasuke asked picking me up, the tip of his member teasing at my opening "Or we could always do it against the window." A sly smile spread across his thin lips as he nibbled at the nape of my neck.

"You wanna show the whole village how we fuck then be my guest." I wrapped my arms around his neck moving him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Fine I'll fuck you on the chair." Sasuke said pulling me down onto his member taking me down so he was all the way in me, bucking his hips up into me "Oh Naruto" he hissed out, my body contracting around him made this feel that much better.

My hands rested on the front of his shoulders, legs bent at the knee, and as our favorite gesture of love I put my forehead to his. "Does this mean I get to order you around now?" I knew Sasuke would never give up his place as Seme, I just liked to toy with him. I pulled myself up off his member, slamming myself back down so he penetrated deeper than before.

His hips crashed up to meet my downward thrust "ah! Naruto move more!" Sasuke commanded, pulling me up by my hips he brought me crashing back down, our lips locked in a rough kiss.

I hissed that held more pain than pleasure but I loved it. I wanted more. I repositioned myself, coming almost completely off Sasuke. I took a deep breath before slamming back down and screaming.

"Naruto you ok?" Sasuke whispered; grabbing hold of my hips, moving me up and down. His climax was close.

My climax was closer, with a deep pleasure filled moan I released over Sasuke. "Answer your question?" I panted, smirking down at him.

Letting out a moan sasuke came heavily inside me. Panting, he fell against the back of the chair "Yeah, oh damn I love you" He said between pants, kissing me again.


	16. Sasuke!

Chapter Sixteen

Sasuke?!

A year and a half. That's how long it's been since Sasuke and I have taken control of the village. On the large scale of things, things have been going extremely well. I had excellent help and guidance both as village leader and as a parent. Little Itachi learned how to walk and say a couple of words now…with Sasuke though…things got a little heated between the two of us. Stress of work really put us on the spot and we hardly had time to ourselves anymore. "One more fight like that" I told myself "And I wouldn't be surprised if he took Itachi and left." I slammed the stamp down on some documents. Once more he had gotten on my case about not being home enough. I tried to be home as much as possible but it proved to be impossible some nights.

Sasuke had wanted me home last night because little Itachi kept asking 'where's mommy?' When he brought him in to see me this morning Sasuke had a new bruise forming on his arm; he had slammed into another wall. Despite the warnings Tsunade and I gave him he still uses his sharingon from time to time on missions. I know I should be home spending time with him while he can still see me but the thought of my husband in a weakened state upset me too much. I felt bad that I was so easily over powering him and I'm sure he wasn't too happy about it either.

Throwing aside my approval stamp and knocking over my chair as I stood up I ran after Sasuke. My robes billowing out behind me, "Sasuke" I cried, reaching my hand out for him "Sasuke please wait. We can talk this through I know we can." I placed my hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face me. It always startled me to see that the once onyx black eyes that I had fallen in love with had turned to a light shade of gray as the milky white color of blindness took hold. "I'm sorry I haven't been home in a while but I have had a lot of work to do now that we're building a stronger alley with the surrounding villages."

"Naruto I'm just going to go get Itachi from Iruka and Kakashi." Sasuke sighed "I understand that you're busy, I'm sorry I keep fighting with you between my eyes and you always being gone, and then the village always saying your stronger than me, when you're clearly not, it's just" He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling back his bangs.

"It's just what sasuke?" I crossed my arms across my chest "And if you having your little fantasy about being stronger than me puts you in a better mood then go ahead and believe that. " It seemed that Sasuke was the only one who didn't congratulate me on all the knowledge I had come by. "My offer still stands to teach you some of the things I learned." He kept insisting that even though he may be going blind he didn't need my help learning new Jutsu; said that he would gain his power his way.

"Naruto I keep telling you, I don't need help with anything, I don't understand why you keep thinking I need your help. I'm older and stronger then you" He poked my forehead with his first two fingers. "Maybe next time." He said to me and turned to leave "I'm sorry" He forced himself to say as he walked farther down the hall way. How I wanted to just pull his arrogant ass back here and rape some sense into that boy. Why was he so reluctant to accept my help?

I followed him silently for a little ways; not ready to let the handsome man out of my sight. 'That idiot' I thought 'He took a wrong turn.' Instead of going to the door that lead out to the elevator I installed for him, he turned left, straight for the door that lead to the long winding outside stairs. "Sasuke wait!" I ran hooking my arms under his "Take one more step and you fall and I doubt that all the kings' horses and all the kings' men would be able to put you back together again." 'Had he wanted to prove something by taking those steps' I wondered.

"About time you attacked me." He said smirking back at me. Sasuke's pale eyes trying to focus in on me, "Oh Naruto" he cried; turning he threw himself at me "Naruto I don't know how much longer I have left to see and I want…no need to see your face while I make love to you." He pulled back so he could see me clearly. For a moment we stared at each other before locking lips in an apologetic kiss.

It was rare to see Sasuke so venerable like this. I wasn't going to let it go to waste. "Come on Sasuke, let's go home." I'd take him home, make hot passionate animalistic sex with him, and then sit and cuddle with Itachi. It was the perfect end to a bad day. The only thing I could think to make it better would be to tell him the exciting news I found out yesterday…maybe the day before…I really did lose track of time when I was neck deep in paper work.

I snuggled back with Sasuke and little Itachi. A blanket draped over our legs. This was what we always did after a good round of love making. I watched as Sasuke held back his tears as he looked at his son. "Naruto, I don't know how much longer I have left to able to see, I can barely see the two of you and you're right in front of me" Sasuke said with a bitter sadness to his voice. He reached out to pet little Itachi's head…and missed. He shut his eyes tightly and let the tears fall.

I put my arms around Sasuke so he would know without a doubt that I was by his side. "Seeing isn't everything Sasuke. You can still hear us and feel us and smell us." I joked "little Itachi more than me…unless I start using that scented soap again." I kiss the nape of his neck "I'll be right by your side all the way through this, when the time comes I will help you adjust to the changes." I kiss up his neck and cheek "It pays to be married to the Hokage." This, I decided, was not the right time to tell him about his second child.

"I know and I thank you so much" He ran his fingers through my blond hair "I wouldn't mind if you started using that soap again. You smelled so nice!" Little Itachi grabbed hold of his pointer finger "Itachi, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." As much as I didn't want to believe it I knew that Sasuke's sight would be all but gone by the end of tonight. "I'm so sorry" He said in a hoarse whisper.

"Sasuke" I whispered sweetly so he would open his eyes again. I gently turn his head to look at me "I want to be the last thing you see so my picture will stay with you forever." I gave a tearful laugh "I have such a ridiculous hair cut and those whisker markers I think it would be hard to forget what I looked like though." I put my forehead to his "Can you see me?"

"Yeah" He lied, the tears poured down his pale cheeks. How awful it must be to be lost in the darkness. I closed my eyes in a pathetic attempt to join him when…

"So sorry Sasuke," A dark but cheery voice called out "I was held up at the gate."

I pulled sasuke closer to me "Who the hell?" I glared up at the man "What the hell are you doing here?"

The man chuckled softly behind his orange mask "There is no need to be so protective Hokage Sama." He paused to gather the right words "There is no easy way to put this. I am the only other surviving member of the Uchiha clan besides your husband and son. Not counting the one on the way."

Sasuke pulled away from me "On the way!?" Why did he have to sound so hurt by the news? "Naruto, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant again?"

Before I could answer his question the strange Uchiha continued, "Course there is more to my story then just being an Uchiha. My name is Uchiha Mandara, I helped kill the clan along with the late Uchiha Itachi. I wasn't planning on doing this at all, but I am 180 years well past my death bed and as a sorry gift to the both of you" He paused to take off his mask; his left side was bandaged pretty heavily but his sharingon spun into action in his right eye. "I want to give Sasuke back his sight by giving him my eye. Not only will you see again Sasuke but you will also never lose your sight again. Itachi gave you his damaged eye's that's why you lost your sight, but me, I have at least 3 or 4 good Mangakiyo's to give you, I've jumped around so much even though this body is missing an eye I've still been able to see as if it wasn't gone!" He smiled to the blinded man "So Sasuke, what do you say?"

Sasuke's hand never left my shoulder. Lost in such deep of thought, trying to come up with some form of catch, this seemed too good to be true. Even little Itachi became worried. His little hand came up to rest just below his left eye. Sasuke turned to where his son lay, though he couldn't see him, he moved his hand down from my shoulder to my stomach; he muttered a single word to the man before us.


End file.
